


Catherine

by naasad



Series: I'll Be Good [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Flashpoint (Comics)
Genre: Family, Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, New Name New Beginning, The Return of Stubby the Cat, naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: An intruder shows up in the middle of the night.





	Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to briefly resurrect this series. Please make sure to comment and tell me what you think!

It took Jason a moment to realize he hadn't woken up because the baby was crying. He bolted to his feet, reaching for the knife under his pillow and facing the intruder.

The girl - about his age, though much smaller - glanced at him, unimpressed, and continued to stare at the sleeping Damian. "He is not all the way here."

Jason snarled. "If you hurt him-"

The girl shook her head, cutting him off. "Came to see other boy." She held her hand about Tim's height. "The cat brought me."

Jason glared down at Stubby, the traitor cat never did like him.

"Not hurting people," the girl said, holding up her hands. "Don't want to anymore. Taking a break."

Jason frowned but put away the knife. "What do you mean 'not anymore'?"

The girl tucked her hands in her armpits. "Don't want to be what David Cain made me. Want to be good. Like the other boy. And the Talon." She looked up hopefully. "You... help?"

Jason sighed. "Yeah, okay, come on." He stood and lead her to the guest room - the actual guest room, not the room the ghosts used. "What's your name?"

The girl tilted her head and thought. "Cassandra. A new one maybe?"

A name came to mind, but Jason hesitated. "Cath - Catherine?"

"Means?"

"Pure, clear." Jason squinted, thinking. "Clean slate."

She stared expectantly, waiting for more.

"My mother's name," Jason admitted.

The girl nodded. "Catherine. Not Cassandra. Or Cathy. Catherine." She turned to face him with her whole body and gave a shy smile. "Thank you. For... clean slate."

Jason couldn't help but smile back and hope this wouldn't end up being a poor decision. On the scale of adopting a trio of ghosts to rehabilitating the assassin who showed up in his room uninvited in the middle of the night, though? "It's the least I could do. Get some sleep. Breakfast's at nine, but I'll save you a plate if you want to sleep in."

She furrowed her eyebrows, tilted her head back, and pursed her lips as she pointed to Jason then placed her palms facing him, pinched her thumb and forefinger together, and rotated her wrists until her palms faced her instead.

Jason recognized the sign as one Tim used often. "Yes," he said, acting like he was knocking on an invisible door. "We'll be your family now."


End file.
